Justice League Disney: Superman
by Sailor Dragonball 87
Summary: My first in a series of Justice League Disney one-shots!


**This is the first Superman/Cinderella crossover EVER! I plan to include this in a series of one-shots about the origin stories of the Justice League if they were Disney royalty. I know the movies aren't in the same time period, but I'm going to make them like that. I'm also give them the same technology that the Justice League has. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own "Superman" or "Cinderella". Those rights go to their creators and/or current owners.**

On a farm in Piérmont, France, a poor couple, Mirabelle and John-Paul Delacroix, were enjoying a meal with their daughter, Louise, and three sons, Caleb, Stephan, and Bernard. There was a loud crash in the acreage behind the house that shook the table.

Louise looked at her father with a puzzled work on her face. "What in the name of the King was that, Papa?"

John-Paul looked at his daughter with a puzzled look. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." The father stood and addressed his sons, "Boys, if you want to come along, I suggest you take your guns for protection," he addressed his daughter, "Louise, stay with your mother."

Louise nodded with a "yes, Papa."

All three of the teenage boys followed their father out the back door while Louise and Mirabelle waited at the threshold. Some ten minutes later, John-Paul returned with a bundle in his arms and followed by his sons. The whole family gathered around him to see the bundle. It was a baby boy with brown eyes and black hair.

"Oh my, what a precious little angel," Mirabelle cooed. She turned to her husband. "Where did you find him?"

"That thing crashed in our field wasn't meteorite, it was a spaceship," John-Paul motioned to the baby with his eyes, "He was inside."

Mirabelle then asked, "What will happen to him?" While this was going on, the boys put their guns away and Louise was cooing over the baby.

John-Paul gazed in thought at the infant in his arms. "Well, we can't keep him…we're having a hard time making ends meet as it is." He looked up at his family; "We'll take him to the King and Queen. They'll know what to do."

His wife nodded and said, "Let me go find the car seat."

Mirabelle found the old car seat from when their children were babies and installed it in their car. She and John-Paul took the baby to the castle while their children stayed home. After about a ten minute drive, the reached the palace. They got the baby out and ascended the steps to the front doors, which was guarded by two armed guards. The crossed their long spears in front of the couple.

"Halt! Please state your business," said one guard.

Mirabelle glanced at her husband as he started to talk, and then returned her attention forward.

"My boys and I found a baby on our property, but we can't afford to keep him."

The guard looked at him incredulously while the other guard rolled his eyes.

"Why not just take him to an orphanage in town?" asked the second guard.

"I thought they wouldn't take him when they heard where he came from," replied the farmer.

"Which is…" said the first guard.

The couple looked cautiously at each other before looking forward again. This time, Mirabelle spoke up.

"My husband and sons found him in a spaceship in our field."

The guards were speechless. They looked at each other. The first guard nodded. "Very well, wait here," he said as he went inside to announce them. After five minutes of waiting, the guard reappeared and said; "the King and Queen will see you now. Please follow me."

The couple followed the guard into the castle. The farmers looked around in amazement. How often are two poor farmers able to get into the royal palace to see the King and Queen? Never! Their eyes drank in the sights to tell their kids back home.

The guard presented them to the King and Queen. The Delacroixs explained the situation. They were surprised that the royal couple listened with curiosity and intrigue, instead of fear and anxiety. They were even more surprised when the monarchs said that they would take the child and raise him as their own. You see, the King and Queen had been trying to have a child for some time now. However, they were unsuccessful and had accepted that they just weren't able to have a child of their own.

The King and his wife agreed that, in order to give their new son, who would be called Henri, the best, most normal life possible, all news about his origins should be kept secret. The truth would also be kept from Henri until the King and Queen felt it was the right time to tell him. Two guards were sent to the Delacroix farm to haul the boy's spaceship to the "orphanage" he was sent to. It would covertly be stored in the rafters of the horse stables.

Throughout Henri's childhood, he exhibited superhuman abilities several times. When he was 18 months, he lifted a 60-pound sofa to get a toy that had somehow gotten pushed underneath it. At the age of 2, he didn't just blow his birthday candles out, he blew them off the cake; it was concave on the side nearest to his face from the force of his breath. On his fifth birthday, he blew his birthday cake clear off the table. At 9, he realized he could run at inhuman speeds. When he was 12, he learned he could shoot laser beams from his eyes. And at 17, he learned to fly.

He knew he wasn't normal. He asked his parents and they told him of his origins. Upon inspection of the craft, he found a crystal that contained a projection of his birth father. It told him to go to the land of ice. He flew off to the Arctic and put the crystal on the ground. It absorbed into the ice and sprouted into a fortress. He stayed there to learn about himself for a few weeks.

When he returned home, he found that his mother had fallen ill. She lasted for five days, and then past away. Her greatest wish was for her son to find love like she had with the King. So, after a mourning period, the King set up a series of balls meant for Henri to find a wife. The Prince never liked these balls; he would rather be fighting crime, like the hero the hologram of his birth father, Jor-El, hoped. Henri did find time to fight crime as Superboy, and later as Superman after he turned 18.

As Superboy, he wore a lightweight, black, long-sleeved shirt; a pair of blue pants with a red stripe down the side; and brown hiking boots. There was a big, white, flat-topped shield outlined across his chest, the top corners of which were angled. Inside the shield was stylized, white 'S'. As Superman, he wore a skin-tight, blue jump suit; a pair of red short shorts; a short, red jacket with gold plates on the shoulders and tassels hanging off the sides; a red cape attached to his shoulder plates and red boots that came up to just below his knees. The shield on his chest was smaller than his Superboy shield, red, and the gaps around the 'S' reveled a yellow background. There was a 'S' shield on the cape as well, by this one was all gold.

When he Henri was 19, his father held another ball. This one was different than balls in the past. There was a beautiful young woman with blonde woman that he was entranced by. She was wearing a gorgeous blue ball gown, light blue gloves that came up to a few inches above her elbows, a black choker, a headband that sparkled, and high-heeled glass slippers. They danced the whole night. When the clock struck midnight, she ran of without telling the Prince her name. The only thing that she left behind was a single glass slipper. The next day, the Prince started a search for the owner of the slipper. He started going door-to-door at the homes of all of the attendees of the ball. At first, the Prince accompanied the Grand Duke on the search, but then Superman's archenemy, Lex Luthor committed a crime that demanded Superman's attention.

The Grand Duke continued the search on his own. Eventually, the he found her. She was a young woman who was locked in her room by her stepmother, but she had somehow escaped. The attendant who was carrying the slipper tripped over the stepmother's cane and the slipper broke on the ground. Luckily, the girl had the matching slipper. The Grand Duke took her to the palace to meet the Prince, who was initially skeptical of her being the same girl he had danced with the night of the ball. He started to understand while she explained how she was the same young woman in the blue dress. They spent hours talking with each other. In between crime fighting the Prince got to know her over the next few weeks, and then they got married. Little did he know that he married the step-granddaughter of the couple that found him.

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**


End file.
